1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic method and apparatus, especially to a method and an apparatus for auto-adding energy-saving activator.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Internal combustion engines are widely used in the industry and daily life, such as boilers, vehicle engines and so on. Different internal combustion engines use different compounds with different ratios of hydrocarbon as fuels such as gas, heavy oil, diesel fuel, gasoline, coal oil and so on. When those fuels are burned in the internal combustion engines, different amount of carbon deposits are left in the internal combustion engines due to the ratios of the fuel and air or other reasons. Although the carbon deposits can be removed by rinsing the internal combustion engines regularly, the carbon deposits still cannot be eliminated at once. The carbon deposits are accumulated in the internal combustion engines for at least a while before being rinsed out so that the accumulated carbon deposits still affect the efficiency of the internal combustion engines. The users need to use more fuels to have the desired energy output to increase the cost for the fuels. Moreover, the carbon deposits also affect the burning efficiency of the internal combustion engines so that the incomplete combustion easily occurs and then harmful objects may be discharged to pollute the environment.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method and an apparatus to auto-adding an energy-saving activator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.